New Clary
by YvonneWearsPyjamas
Summary: Clary Morgenstern was always getting bullied but when her parents get divorced she moves with her dad halfway across the country leaving her brother with her mother but on agreement that she spend her senior year living with her mother, but when she comes back will she be the Clary they knew or will she be a new Clary? And will a certain boy named Jace bring out the old Clary?
1. Prologue

**Hey, new story!**

**Summary: Clary Morgenstern was always getting bullied but when her parents get divorced she moves with her dad halfway across the country leaving her brother with her mother but on agreement that she spend her senior year living with her mother, but when she comes back will she be the Clary they knew or will she be a new Clary? **

* * *

Prologue:

_"Hey ginger!" yelled one of the popular people. Another pushed my books out of my hands. "Ugh I wouldn't go near her she's probably diseased or something" yelled out Kaelie, the meanest person ever. By now I am in tears and I start running to the bathrooms but before I make it I hear someone yell out " Gingers have no souls!" they all laugh. My brother isn't here anymore he started middle school this year now I am all by myself._

_I run into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I am short and have hair that looks like it is on fire and I have emerald green eyes. I have no curves or anything. _

_I wipe off my tears and try and get through the day._

_They kept calling me names I ignored them but their words hurt. I made it home and my parents called my brother and I to the living room._

_"Now you know your father and I love you but your father is going to be moving to California and I'll be staying here" my mother said to us._

_"Now you get to decide who ye want to go with" my father said._

_"I want to stay with mom" Jon says automatically. Jon never liked our father but I don't see why._

_They all look at me. It is a perfect way to get out of here._

_"I want to go with dad" I say._

_Mom looks surprised then miserable, Jon looks shocked and dad looks well I think he's surprised._

_"Are you sure, Clary" my mother asks._

_I can only nod my head._

_"Well then it settled" says Dad._

_"Wait!" says my mom._

_"Yes?" says Valentine._

_"You can't expect me not to see my only daughter and you could see Jonathon if you wanted" Jocelyn says pleading._

_"Jonathon has made his choice and for Clarissa ...Well" He says unsure._

_"Clary would you like to come back for senior year?" she asks me._

_"Okay" I say._

_I will become a girly girl and become popular and show them I can be popular._

_"So it's settled!" says Valentine._

_In the end Valentine got custody of Clary and Jocelyn got Jonathon._

_But they were in agreement of Clary coming back for senior year._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! **

* * *

_6 years later.._

**Jonathon pov**

I was making my way into my house well it's a mansion and the only reason I live in a mansion is cause my mom married a rich dude called Luke about a year ago. Jace, my best friend since middle school since I got held back a year, is coming over in a few and we're gunna play Grand theft auto 5.

I make my way to my room and about five minutes later I hear Jace come up the stairs. Jace and I are the most popular guys in the school. People call us man-whores but were not. Were only popular cause of our looks Jace with his golden eyes and hair and crap and then there's me with my white-blonde hair and dark eyes but there is a bit of green in there as well. People always say I look like my father, it's true but I don't want it to be that thing is not my father he never respected mom and was never home, Luke is more of a father to me then Valentine.

"Hey dude"Says Jace.

"Hey" I say.

After a while of playing I hear my mom calling me.

"I'll be back in a sec" I say to Jace.

"hmm" he says to busy with the game.

I go down to the kitchen where Mom and Luke are.

"Hey honey" She says.

"Hey, so what do ye want?" I say to them.

"Well Clary coming here tomorrow!" She says beaming.

Wow she's really excited. Clary. I haven't seen her in what 6 years, I wonder if she has changed. I was really hurt when she went with Valentine. But I know why it was those assholes and bimbo's bullying her. She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes and was very small but she was my sister and I love her, still after 6 years. Mom really missed her after she left she couldn't understand why she left but that was because she worked a lot but still saw us and never noticed she was sad all the time.

"That's great! Is she starting soon?" I ask.

"Yes in two days" she says.

Luke knows the whole ideal and can't wait for her to come.

I go back up stairs and tell Jace.

"You know if she hot..." I cut him off he is not getting near my sister.

"No!" I say.

"She's my sister!" I warn.

"Fine, fine" he says giving up.

Then we go back to playing gta 5.

**Jace pov**

_Later that night_

Izzy is so annoying! She is having a sleep over with the girls from the 'Circle' which I am apart of and so is Jon. It's practically the popular's.

My mind goes back to my talk with Jon. His sister is coming back here, I never got to know her but I had seen picture she had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. I remember seeing a picture for the first time and couldn't help but notice how sad her eyes were. Jon said she got bullied a lot.

I remember telling Izzy that Jon's sister was coming and shes really excited. She asked me her name and then went upstairs. Girls.

I fall asleep thinking of the red headed girl.

**Izzy pov**

I am having a sleep over and we are talking about Jon's sister. They say she got bullied. A lot. I feel sorry for her they say she was really nice and looked nothing like Jon.

I can't wait to meet her!

I hope she's not a complete bitch though.

Then my earlier idea pops into my head.

"Hey girls, let's check out her Facebook" I say.

They all nod their heads and I pull out my laptop and look up her name. _Clary Morgenstern._

We did not expect what came up.

* * *

**Done! I'll try to update soon and have longer chapters but I have school and I swear the teachers are trying to drown me in homework. The next update will maybe be in a week or so, so for now! Review!**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! So here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Izzy's pov**

I don't know how this girl got bullied! Judging by the picture she seems so popular and _oh_ she definitely has male friends. Passing the photo of her making out with a dude. There is loads of pictures and she has 800 friends! She is so beautiful, I would feel so ugly beside her. She has long wavy red hair that goes down to her waist and striking green eyes and has curves in all the right places' there is videos of her singing and dancing. While i'm reading comments it seems she is very liked.

There is videos of her and a soccer team i'm guessing and she seems to be the captain. There is also videos of her messing around and stuff.

Her clothes seem very expensive and she's not a slut. Thank god! and she seems nice.

I look at the others which is Aline, Maia, Helen, Katie and Sarah ( they are other people on the cheer leading squad).

They are shocked! Their eyes are so widened.

"Wow" Mumbles Aline.

"She's certainly changed" Says Maia.

The others agreed.

"One question, How in the name of hell did she get bullied?" I ask.

I am so confused! How could someone bully her, she is so pretty and seems like nothing can bring her down.

They say one word.

"_Kaelie" _all of them say.

UGH! that bitch! Kaelie Fae is my worst enemy. She is the biggest slut ever! Always jumping on random dudes laps. She wears nothing to school. One day I remember seeing her wearing a strapless bra and a mini skirt, like come on!

She wears cheap make up that looks horrible. So practically she looks like a prostitute.

I can't wait to see the look on her face.

**Jace pov**

Jon called me first thing in the morning because he's worried about_ Clary. Her name is so beautiful. _SNAP OUT OF IT HERONDALE!

I'm losing my touch!

I wonder what she looks like? Oh god.

To love is to destroy! His father made sure that was in his head.

Thinking of his father made him shiver.

Clary is coming at 3:00 which is in about an hour.

Jon's parents are hosting a welcoming party for her and nearly everyone is invited. Except Kaelie. Uhh that girl has problems. I am glad to say I have not sleep with her!

When Jon said she was the main bully I was really angry.

I start to get dressed for the party and see if Isabelle is ready for once. She's not. So about an hour later and it's 2:30 we are off to Jon's house.

We were greeted then I went to get something to eat and see Jon.

"Hey" I say to him.

"Hey, Mom and Luke are going to be here with Clary in a minute" He says, he looks excited.

Just then we hear a car coming and talking. Everybody stops.

Then the door opens and we see Luke and Jocelyn then behind her.

My mouth drops. I'm guessing everybody else's dropped as well.

**Izzy's pov**

Wow prettier in person.

**Aline pov**

Cute shoes.

**Maia pov**

Wow. _sigh_

**Jon's pov **

That's my sister!, Wow I'm going to be chasing _a lot _of guys a way from her.

**Luke pov**

Wow dramatic.

**Jocelyn's pov**

That's my girl!

Making an entrance! I am so proud!

* * *

**Hey! So review please and the next update will be soon and Clary will be in the next chapter! I just love teasing ye!**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I had 6 tests to study for! I passed them all! And plus I have homework and stuff to do! So I will update more regularly now! So here is Chapter 3 and Clary is in it!**

* * *

** Clary's pov**

As I say goodbye to my dad I think of all the things that has happened.

For one I actually look my age. Before when I was younger I looked like I was 7 when I was 11.

Second , I am practically royalty here! Everybody in Cali has either heard of Clarrisa Morgenstern or are friends with though I have a lot of friends I actually only had one true friend and that was Camille.

Let me explain how we became friends:

_I had bee in Cali for 2 days I was already going to school. I asked Daddy ( I started calling him that because every other girl called their dad that) can I buy a whole new wardrobe and he said yes. So I was in school wearing a new top that in my opinion was very ugly but Daddy's new girlfriend said it was cool so I wore it. I attracted a lot of attention but luckily Rebecca (Daddy's girlfriend) brought me to the hairdressers and they gave me a whole new hairstyle, instead of having uncontrollable frizzy hair I have long waves of bright red hair, it was the same color as before but it somehow looked less bright. Then Rebecca brought me to a store that looked very fancy and bought me make-up! I didn't want to wear it because I didn't want to look like I was a slut or anything like come on I was 11! But she said all the girls my age wore it and it would make me popular. Then something caught my eye as Rebecca was talking to the fake tanned blonde assistant, I saw a girl about my age and she was going through the same thing as I she seemed to be being dragged by a women (who looked WAY too young to be a mother to an 11 year old) Then the women stopped and started talking to some lady. So the girl just plopped down on the couch and looked very bored so I decided to go up to her._

_"Hi" I said._

_"Hey" she said back._

_"Is that your mom" I asked, even though I already knew the answer._

_"No" she said very angrily._

_She must not like her._

_"Well if it makes it better that's not my mom either" I said to her._

_"Thank god I though I was the only one!" she said happily._

_"Yeah, Rebecca is dragging me to all the stores and buying me all the stuff I think is ugly and keeps saying I'll be popular" I said to her._

_"Yeah! Same here!" She said._

_"I'm Camille" Said well Camille._

_"I'm Clary" I said to her._

_"We're going to be best friends, I can feel it" she says to me while nodding her head._

_"Yeah, me too" I say to her._

_"What school are you going to?" she asked me._

_"St. Xavier's" I say._

_"Me too" She said._

_Just then the women she was with came up to her._

_"We're going now" She had said and started to walk away in her VERY high-heels. _

_"Guess I have to go" she said._

_"Come to me on Monday, I 'll introduce you to the group" She said to me. While getting up._

_"Ok, bye" I say to her._

_"Bye" She said and walked out._

* * *

_I had been thinking of who the 'group' was but I would have found out soon enough. So Monday morning had arrived and I had been woken up by Rebecca at 5 am and she said I had to get ready for school! She then put make-up on me(which I didn't like very much) and picked my outfit and again I didn't like it. But I put up with it and then she did my hair and I didn't even look like myself when I looked in the mirror. My mother always said that she couldn't believe that girls my age put make-up on, I wonder what she would say if she saw me ,I had though._

_But when 'Daddy' saw he started nodding, in what looked like approval! Like i'm 11!._

_So then Daddy had to go to work so Rebecca dropped me off in her bright PINK Ferrari !_

_People had stared in wonder when I had gotten out of the car and some boys actually drooled! _

_When I had walked in I had seen Camille with a group of friends who seemed to be very popular._

_Sh had waved me over._

_She introduced me to the group and then I was introduced to the class and then lunch came then Camille had brought me to **the** table which apparently was the popular table and then BLAM! I was popular and guys flirted with me! Ew.  
_

I smiled remembering that day.

No one ever bullied me ever.

It was nice.

But only Camille know's me as in when I was at school I was rude and arrogant but Camille had seen right through it. Turns out she had to move school because she was bullied even though I didn't think that was possible with her being tall and blonde and had striking green eyes but not the same green as mine.

She is the only one that know's I despise make-up, that I hate Rebecca, Ughhh Rebecca, don't even get me started about that slut. Then there's my father, he is a good father and stuff but was always working.

Camille was the only one that know art is my most favorite thing to do and that I play piano and that I sing she is the one that know's that stuff. She knows that I hate the clothes I wear, I would much prefer sweats and a t-shirt but I can't do that or I'll be ruined. People think I am a huge slut but I 'm not, I only kiss, alright hook-up with a guy because it is expected of me!

It is kind of funny though people only started to think I was a slut when I was 15 and I filled out. Rebecca had been thrilled that I had ' finally gotten boobs' she is so stupid.

So here I am leaving Camille behind, leaving 'Daddy' behind and Rebecca even though I am fine with that.

So I board the plane and get ready and I make a plan.

Rude and arrogant+slut.

That's my plan.

People will see not to mess with me.

When I get off the plane I see my mom and some guy which I think his name is Luke because I looked at Jons Facebook before and saw that mom had married.

Here I come. Watch out New York.

* * *

**Done! Reviews and thanks for all the reviews! I have homework and study to do now (sad face) so I will update soon and If you have noticed I will be doing longer chapters! **

**Xox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I won't be updating on weekends anymore cause I never get the computer! So here is chapter 4 and I'm really happy cause I won a match against my enemy! So YAY! and here's a long-ish chapter cause i'm really happy!**

* * *

**Jace pov**

Wow! that is the only word I can use describe her. She is wearing black leather shorts that practically go up her butt! and a white... top I think it is, it has slits in it! and she is wearing black wedges and sunglasses and her make up doesn't look icky like Kaelies.

She is really hot! But a dude's gotta stick to his promise. I sigh.

**Isabelle's pov**

WOW! She and I are so going to be friends! She looks hot! I'm really excited!

**Clary pov**

Well... this is nice.

I am in a house well mansion and everybody and I mean _everybody_ is staring at me. It's kinda creepy. But I guess I should be used to this sorta thing.

Then something, no someone catches my eye. It's a boy about my age and wow he is hot! Even better than the one's back in Cali! He is all golden. Literally he has golden eyes and golden hair and tan and I can tell he has a six pack from here. He is staring at me in awe like everybody else is. It's getting very creepy and I'm getting uncomfortable. My mom seems to notice and introduces me.

"Hello everyone this is my daughter Clary" She says formally.

It's sounds alien to me, Rebecca and Daddy, ugh, always called me Clarissa.

"Let's crack on with the party shall we" says Luke.

Luke is alright I guess, he's nice and seems to be the type that cares about the people around him. I smile thinking of when they picked me up from the airport.

_I got off the plane which was private of course because every one needs a freaking private plane - insert sarcasm here- and I went over to mom and Luke and said hi and my mother pulled me into the first hug I've had in years and I hugged back. Then mom introduced Luke and I and he was nice but looked really nervous and it was kinda __awkward. So we got into the car after putting in all of my suitcases and we left. Then Thrift Shop came on and Luke started singing along without noticing he was doing it out loud and might I add **very** loudly but it was really funny and he was defiantly not like my dad who acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time. Then the song ended and mom burst out laughing so did I and then Luke noticed he sang out loud and went bright red, he looked like a tomato. When we got to the house he asked what did I think and do I like it and he was like something on steroids._

Everyone goes on with the party and I hear a bunch of old ladies talking about me, so I listen in.

"Well she is the spitting image of Jocelyn when she was her age" said one of them.

"Yes but she certainly has grown over the last 6 years" exclaimed another one.

Well duh. I think.

"But can you believe what teenagers wear these days" Says one of them in horror.

"Yes, remember when it was only dresses below the knees now look at teenagers" Says the oldest one.

Well I am not here to listen about the old days.

So I move around looking at stuff.

Then I notice I haven't seen Jon.

Well speak of the devil.

"Hey Clare-bear!" Yells Jon and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey" I say.

Wow. Jon looks the same except , he's bigger, stronger and looks popular which he always has been.

Then there is a group of about 10 or 12. Of course they are probably his friends.

"I've missed you" Jon says.

"Ditto" I say acting like I don't care but I do. He looks a bit hurt.

I look at the crowd and I cough, hoping Jon will get the message.

"Oh right!" Jon says.

"This is Helen, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Aline, Sarah, Sebastian, Katie, Maia , Raphael and Jace" He says finishing and taking a breath.

I look at them and I know how they are popular.

They are all tall, blonde or has dark hair and they all dress nice and well they are hot.

"And this is Max" Says Jon capturing a small looking boy with glasses.

"Clary" I say.

"Hi" They all say.

Then the little boy comes up to me.

"Hi, I'm Max and I'm small for my age and I'm 9 and Jace is the best-is brother ever and I love comics and you look nice but you look like your really rude and sarcastic, like Jace" He says then walks off.

I'm kinds shocked. But he is too cute.

I smile.

"Sorry about him, he has no filters" Says... Izzy I think.

"It's alright" I say.

I look at the group again and I instantly see who is the most popular.

Jace, that's his name right?

He is the one I saw earlier.

"So how was California?" asks Jon.

"It was the best" I say.

"Cool and ...Dad" he asked.

"Got a slutty girlfriend 2 days after we got to California and he's still with the whore" I say.

"Oh, not surprising" He says.

The party goes on smoothly and most people are gone by 8. And I find out everyone is cool and we're friends.

Jon drags me to the sitting room by the looks of it.

Then I see the 'circle' as I was told. Which apparently I am in.

"We're playing truth or dare" Says Izzy.

"K" I say.

"I am going first!" Yells Izzy.

She turns to me.

"Clary, Truth or Dare?" She asks me.

"Emm truth" I say, uncertainly.

"Are you a virgin?" She asks.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Hey! hope ye enjoyed! I will update sometime this week so for now bye!**

**XOX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry Guys for not updating but I have been really busy! I have SO much study to do! So here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**Clary pov**

Wow awkward!

Everybody is staring at me. Stunned at the answer I gave.

Let's recap:

_"Are you a virgin?" asks Izzy._

_Everybody stares at me._

_"No" I answer honestly._

Then everybody looked at Jon who seems very angry.

"WHAT!" screams Jon.

Oh god.

"What age were you?" Jon asks.

Uh oh he's scary calm.

"..." I don't answer.

"Clary" he says.

Everybody else is staring.

"14" I say.

Jon looks like he's about to erupt.

"Clarissa, Why?" He says.

I don't get time to say anything because Jon continues.

"What happened to that sweet, innocent girl that I knew 6 years ago?! HUH!, What did California do to you? Now you've become a slut! I want the Clary who is geeky and who wears t-shirts and jeans! The one who is a massive art geek! Now I guess you have changed! Clary do you know how hurt I was when you went with Valentine!? You left! " He shouts.

I'm stunned.

That is one of the most hurtful attacks that has ever come my way.

Everybody else has surprised looks on their faces.

I just stare at him and he does the same.

Then he just gets up and leaves.

* * *

Everybody leaves after that and they say he will come around and that he was just a ticking bomb that was going to explode at any moment.

After they leave I look for Jon's room and eventually find it and I go in without knocking.

There I see Jon on the bed with his hand on his head and he is leaning over.

I go and sit down next to him.

We sit in silence for a few moments. Then he breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry" He says.

I am about to say something but he cuts in.

"I'm so sorry Clary, for all the things I said. I was just angry, I never meant to say all the stuff I said, it's just sometimes I wonder how different it would be if you stayed, if you didn't go with Valentine. If you would be different. Well a different, different. You are a confident person now and seem all rude and stuff and hearing that you..that you...did it at 14 it makes me angry. That some douche-bag and I can tell you that he is one even if I don't know who he is or where he comes from. I just can't get over how much you've changed. I want my Clare-bear back".

I think of what he's said.

"I'll always be your Clare-bear" I say to him.

He smiles and I smile.

He then gives me a bone crushing hug. I have the biggest smile on my face.

That is not a fake smile, I have a real smile plastered on my face.

"Well it's getting late and we both need sleep especially you, after your flight" He says.

"Kk, goodnight and i'll see you tomorrow" I say to him.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Clare-bear" He says with a smile.

I smile and make my way to my room.

I wipe all my make-up off my face and I see a girl with big, innocent green eyes and has flaming red hair that is starting to frizz and who has a lot of freckles.

I stare at my appearance. I smirk at myself.

I look so innocent.

If only people knew.

* * *

I wake up at dawn like I always did and do.

I look in the mirror and see a complete mess. I sigh.

I start working on a frizz ball that I call my hair.

After about an hour with the help of hair products, my hair looks perfect.

Now my face.

I have very nice skin. It is flawless well except for the annoying freckles I have.

I put on my make-up and I look good.

It's a Sunday so I'll wear something nice and comfortable.

I pick a blue sun dress, it looks perfect.

By now it's about 8 in the morning and I head down stairs.

Then I see a blessing and a curse.

The blessing being seeing about 10 guys shirtless in tight shorts who all have six packs.

The curse being something a sister should never witness in her whole life.

I see Jon's fat arse. Well this is an eventful morning. There's no better way to start of a morning!

* * *

**So here's chapter 5! **

**Jon and Clary! Some broother-sister love!**

**There will be Clace in the next chapter!**

**Until next time ( which will be soon!)**

**xox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hey! Clace is in this chapter! So... here it is.**

* * *

**Jon pov**

_10 minutes earlier _

The team and I are in the kitchen eating food after practice and of coarse them being the idiots they are, are being stupid.

But i'm to tired to care.

They start talking about my sister.

"Dude your sister is smoking hot!" Says Raphael.

"Yeah" They all say in agreement.

Bastards.

"Stay away from her or I will hunt you down" I say angrily.

They all back down.

I smirk.

We eat more food then I stand up to get water then Jace the jackass he is pulls down my shorts with my boxers. I don't really care if they see those parts cause they all have them and we have a locker room so nothing we haven't seen before.

Then I hear a scream. Oh no.

I turn to see Clary looking horrified, I wouldn't blame her.

"Oh shit!" I scream.

When I notice I turned around so she could see my package.

She has her hands on her face and is screaming.

I pull up my pants quickly.

All the lads are laughing at me.

Clary is yelling out curse words.

Luckily Mom and Luke work on Sundays.

"You can turn around now" Says Jace.

She slowly turns around and still has her eyes covered.

"I'm Sorry, Jace pulled down my shorts" I say to her.

"JONATHON CHRISTOPHER FRAY! I AM SCARRED, YOU HEAR ME! SCARRED!NO SISTER SHOULD EVER HAVE TO WITNESS WHAT I JUST SAW! ESPECIALLY ON A SUNDAY MORNING!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Blame Jace!" I say.

Then she takes her hands down and walks over to where Jace is sitting and she slaps the back of his head.

"OWW" Yells Jace.

He jumps up and looks at Clary.

"What did you do that for?" He asks.

"What just happened and consider yourself lucky that it wasn't your prized possessions" she says, glaring at Jace.

He winces probally think of the times he's got kneed ,which has been alot.

"Anyway is there anything fun to do here?" Clary says.

We normally go to pandemonium which is a club on Sundays even though it's stupid cause we have school.

"We're going to Pandemonium which is a club tonight and you can come" Says Jace.

"K and what else?" she asks.

"Just hang out really, the girls normally come in about 5" I say.

"You do nothing else?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah" I say confused because I don't know why she's confused.

"When I was in Cali we did something everyday" She says.

"Oh" I say.

"Well we can go into the pool all day" I suggest because it is roasting.

"Yeah" they say.

"Call the girls and tell them to bring bikinis" Sebastian says.

"Yeah" the rest shout.

Jace goes and calls them and Clary goes up to her room and changes.

5 minutes later Jace and Cary come back in looking weird.

What happened?

**Jace pov**

Oh god.

Stupid! Stupid Jace!

_5 minutes earlier_

__I call the girls and they say fine.

Then when I'm walking I notice Clary walking out of the bathroom holding a towel in her bikini.

It is black and well let's just say it looks **really **nice.

I see her but she doesn't see me and bashes into me and I lose my balance and we fall with her on top of me.

I look at her and she is stunned.

Then she looks down and notices something and then I notice the position we are in and lets just say. I'm a bit _too_ happy. Oh God.

She notices and jumps off of me and runs to her room.

No, God that's embarrassing.

I get up and wait for her.

Then she comes out and doesn't look at me.

"I'm emm sorry" I say lamely.

She nods and goes back to the kitchen and I follow.

When I get there Jon is looking suspiciously at us.

Let's hope this little encounter can be forgotten.

* * *

**Done! **

**Not the kinda Clace you expected! huh! LOL**

**Well I will update soon so Bye and don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**xox**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's Chapter 7! I have loads of tests next week! I have to study but I'm not bothered! Also had a German test today and I did alright, I think. This chapter did not want to be written but I'm getting there and also there will be drama in the next chapter because... wait for it... the BIG, MEAN Kaelie! This chapter is really just fun and this did happen to me in real life, all parts,maths, the pool and club. Don't judge bout the pool and club though, I think I was probably dropped as a baby. Seriously. **

* * *

**Clary pov**

Wow Awkward.

It's not that I have been the reasons for guys boners a lot. I have.

Though in California I could do something about it, now I can't. Jace is my brothers best friend, like and I've only been here a day.

But I really want to laugh, almost as hard as I did in maths about month before school ended.

_I was in maths class and it was really boring. I was sitting next to Camille and then something caught my attention it was the diagram and it was of a calculator and of how to work it. Shift was there. I showed Camille and she smiled trying to hold her laughter, I was doing the same. Then Ms. T said it out loud and Camille and I lost it we burst out laughing so did a lot of other people. Then Ms T realized what she said and laughed and she cried out "Yes! Shift!" only adding on to our laughter. We were laughing so hard I lost my balance and fell off the chair and Camille fell on top of me for some reason and we could not stop laughing. So to anybody watching it was a red head and a blonde and the blonde on top and them laughing so hard they were rolling guys were looking at us in awe. Guys. Ms T was still laughing. _

That was a good day. I think everybody in that classroom will always look at shift that way.

**(A/N- Shift is like make out or snog or more.)**

"Clary!" Says a girlish voice.

I look to see Izzy in her bikini looking at me.

"Oh right! Sorry I was lost in thought!" I apologize.

"It's fine, I was sent to see where you were." She said.

So we head out and I go and sit on a chair and relax. So are all the other girls. The guys are messing in the pool. There is an even amount of guys and girls. Apparently Raphael couldn't come.

So we were chatting for a while, while tanning of course.

Then a shadow loomed over me I open my eyes and see Jace, grinning down at me.

I look to the others and they each have a guy looking down at them.

Then suddenly I am lifted into the air and being carried to the pool. I am fighting Jace and jabbing his back but he just laughs. I hear splashes and see all the others in the pool looking pissed off. I am being lifted higher so I plead with Jace.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T DROP ME I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I scream.

He stops for a minute and looks like he's thinking.

"Ok, Promise you'll do what I tell you to"He says.

"Yes, I promise" I say.

He puts me down.

I sigh.

He laughs at me.

"Jump into the pool by the second story"He says.

I gape at him.

WHAT!

Well I have been cliff- diving before but I will break something.

"Ok" I say, bravly.

He smirks.

"Go on then".

"Fine".

I go into the house and get to the room with a window and go onto the roof.

Here we go. Deep breath. I see Jace in the water , Oh he is going to wish he didn't do this. I aim for him.

I jump and i'm in the water and I hit something and I know it's Jace.

I come up and they are all staring. Then Jace comes up.

"That's what you get" I say to him.

He is in shock.

Then he gets up and starts checking himself.

First, his chest, then his stomach then _down there_ and when he is positive everything is intact, he sighs.

I laugh at him so do others.

He is not laughing though.

Then I relise he was serious.

I laugh so hard, I feel like I broke a rib and i'm guessing everybody else is.

"You nearly damaged the goods" he says.

"Serves you right" I say.

We all laugh it off, then we go on with our day.

Then at about 6 o'clock, all the girls go in to get ready. So since I have make-up and stuff, everyone is staying we go to the club.

We get ready and a few questions are asked like...

"_Who did you lose it to?"_

_"Was he hot?"_

_"Was he good?"_

Then...

_"Lets look him up!"_

Then...

_"Dammmmmmmm girl!"_

_"You could melt something on him" ,_ honestly he isn't that hot but apparently he is Jace hot, which is apparently as hot as Jace, even though I don't think that even possible.

Then I ask them.

"_Raphael"._

_"Raphael"._

_"Not saying"._

_"Raphael"._

_"Virgin"_

I was surprised when Aline said she was a virgin but I don't really care.

But Raphael certainly gets around.

We are eventually dressed and ready. We look hot!

We make out way down and everyone stares at me.

"Wow" They say.

* * *

We head to the club and we are let in straight away.

So here I am, drunk, very drunk and am making out with a stranger.

I have no idea of what I am doing or anything.

Then I see golden. I stop making out.

Then I hear someone say my name.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Hey, I have been actually been writing this for 2 weeks. As I said this chapter did not want to be written.**

**It's not as bad as you think, Clary will be ok, just very,very, severly hungover. Like what happened to me! But of course someone saves the day! **

**The next update will be in about a week, I get holidays next week! Review!**

**xox**


End file.
